1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to aircraft including ultralight aircraft, and, more particularly, to a flying entertainment vehicle (or powered parawing aircraft) including a lift system such as a parawing, a vehicle frame suspended below and lifted in flight by the lift system, and one or more show elements mounted on the vehicle frame that are configured to appear to an observer to provide or affect flight of the flying entertainment vehicle while being designed to be substantially lift neutral (e.g., providing more drag than lift for the frame) in function.
2. Relevant Background
Mobile entertainment platforms are either stationary when operating or operate on slow moving ground vehicles such as a float in a parade. This is generally the case because entertainment operations often include moving and animating vehicle components and attachments including animatronics, and the characteristics of these components and attachments often are inconsistent with the safe and controlled operation of a fast moving vehicle. Moreover, many vehicles such as aircraft move at speeds that are undesirable for presenting an entertaining show or for good story telling (e.g., with characters and show elements presented on such fast moving vehicles). Also, visually interesting effects including animated movement often conflict with the safe and controlled operation of a vehicle. For example, a moving character can change the center of gravity or other operating characteristics of a fast moving vehicle, and entertainment such as parades and shows at theme or amusement parks has been limited to slow moving or float-type vehicles.
For these and other reasons, it has typically been unheard of to use a flying vehicle as a storytelling platform. Specifically, flying vehicles or aircraft such as planes, jets, rockets, parachutes, balloons, and the like have very strict aerodynamic constraints that make them unlikely candidates for use in many entertainment applications. For example, operators of airplanes are very careful not to alter the shape or functionality of any exterior portions of the airplane as it would undesirably alter its aerodynamic or flying characteristics such as by increasing or decreasing lift or simply changing control of the airplane. More typically, steps such as deicing an airplane are taken to ensure that the outer surfaces of the airplane body includes only functional components or those that assist in the flying operations of the airplane and other aircraft.
In many cases, flying vehicles move far too fast for use in many shows such as when powered with propellers, jets, and rockets. Hence, while “flyovers” are a part of many special events such ball games, the aircraft itself is not decorated, animated, or otherwise modified for entertainment purposes because it is moving too fast for use in a storytelling situation or in entertainment venues where a slow moving vehicle is desired. Slower moving aircraft such as balloons, small planes, and the like are further constrained because their weight carrying ability and aerodynamics are typically considered insufficiently robust to accommodate the significant modifications that may be useful for adding entertainment or show elements. In general, aircraft are built to look and act or function like aircraft, and their aerodynamic elements are purposefully and uniformly made visually apparent to all that see them (e.g., an airplane flies because it includes fixed wings that provide lift when jet engines that provide forward thrust and so on).
Accordingly, a need exists for an entertainment platform that can fly safely and controllably while providing a visually interesting experience for observers.